In using and storing electronic devices having cords, it is common to experience cord tangling. For example, when a user is not wearing headphones, cord ends are unrestrained and free to move in any direction. While the headphones are stored, for instance, lying on a desk, in a drawer, or in a bag, to name a few, the free ends inevitably become intertwined and tangle. Once tangling occurs, a person is required to spend needless time and effort attempting to untangle the various ends. Moreover, once a person successfully untangles the headphone cords, there is nothing to prevent the cord ends from tangling yet again in the future. In addition, the tangling can result in knots, thereby creating kinks in the wires inside the cords and potentially damaging the operation of the headphones.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems, devices, and methods to reduce cord tangling.